


The Unexpected

by YumYumPM



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suppose McGee was gay. Suppose he finds one of his fellow employees at a gay bar one night. The results could be unexpected.</p><p>Season Two</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected

Tim McGee sidled up to the bar at his favorite pub, planning nothing more then to relax and if he was lucky, get a little companionship for the night. He snickered to his self as he thought of what his associates of NCIS would think if they knew.

“Hey, McGee,” the bartender called out cheerfully. “What will it be? Your usual?”

“Sure. Why not?” Tim answered, his eyes already roaming around the room, looking for a likely prospect.

“Hey.” The bartender set McGee’s drink down in front of him then leaned over the counter to snicker confidentially. “Jake looks like he finally scored.” And nodding his head toward the other end of the bar, where two men where engaged in conversation.

McGee glanced in the direction of the nod. Jake was such a loser and just a little bit too creepy for his taste. He froze just as he brought his drink to his lips. It couldn’t be, but it was. What was DiNozzo doing here … and with Jake of all people? Damn, Jake liked the rough stuff. McGee set down his drink and rushed over to the other end of the bar.

“Hey, Pro…” That was all Tony managed to get out. His eyes widened in surprise as his words were expertly swallowed by McGee’s lips.

“Hey, McGee!” Jake protested.

McGee pulled away from Tony, his eyes pleading for him to remain silent, before turning a vicious glare to Jake. McGee could be aggressive when he needed to be.

Jake backed off, his hand raised. “Sorry, McGee. I didn’t know he belonged to you.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” McGee hissed as he gripped Tony by the arm and pulled him over to a quiet corner. 

Tony, two sheets to the wind, puffed up indignantly. “Me? What about you?” Then two and two clicked and he asked, “Does Abby know?’

Irritate, Tim answered shortly. “Yeah, she knows. Look, Tony, what are you doing here? I know that you’re not gay.”

“How do you know?” Tony asked belligerently.

“I just know.” Tim sighed. He was getting tired of this. It was bad enough he had to put up with Tony at work. “Come on, let’s get you out of here and sobered up.” He took Tony’s arm to lead him out of the bar.

“Hey,” Tony pouted, pulling away. “I was just getting to know that guy. He said we were going to go someplace and have fun.”

McGee let out a groan. “Tony, trust me. You do not want to know Jake. Jake’s idea of fun isn’t. Just come with me.”

Tony leaned drunkenly closer to McGee and whispered in his ear, “Will you kiss me again if I do?”

“Sure, Tony, sure,” McGee said placidly. He was positive that by tomorrow Tony would not even remember this conversation. It might be amusing to share with Abby though. McGee smiled knowing that Abby knew how to keep a secret.

It took a while, but McGee finally managed to manhandle Tony into his car and over to his apartment. McGee turned back from locking his door to find Tony spinning around.

“Nice place you have here, Probie,” Tony said as he spun drunkenly around, landing in a heap on the floor, and looking up leeringly at the young agent.

McGee shook his head, bending down to haul Tony up. Tony wasn’t cooperating, however, and McGee soon found himself tangled up with Tony on the floor.

“Where’s my kiss?” Tony asked, pursing his lips suggestively. 

McGee untangled himself and hurriedly got up off the floor. “I am going to fix you some coffee and then you are going to explain what you thought you were doing.” He looked down at Tony, who was leaning back on his elbows on the floor, and ordered, “Stay. Don’t move.”

"Woof," Tony responded, before flashing a sexy grin.

McGee shook his head and moved to the kitchen to start brewing the coffee. He knew Tony was straight, well he was practically certain. Abby would have mentioned it if he wasn’t. Abby knew about Tim’s leanings, in fact she had introduced him to a couple of her gay friends. He smiled to himself remembering what that had led to and in Abby’s coffin no less. Rats, he was getting an erection just thinking about it and that would certainly not do, not with Tony here. Taking a few deep breaths, to calm himself down, he picked up two cups of steaming coffee and went back into the living room to confront Tony.

What he found was Tony curled up on the floor fast asleep. McGee set down the coffee cups, Tony really was cute, not to mention sexy as all get out… Uhoh, no sense going there, there was going to be enough trouble tomorrow without that. “Come on, Tony. Wake up,” McGee said, nudging the sleeping man with his foot.

Tony squirmed. “Go away, Mom. I wanna sleep,” he murmured.

“Tony!!! Wake up!!!” McGee shouted, tickled with the reaction he got when Tony sat up suddenly and looked around.

“Hey, probie,” Tony said with surprise as McGee handed him a hot cup of coffee. “What are you doing here?”

McGee sighed. “I live here. Come on, drink up.” He paused to study his associate. “Just what did you think you were doing?”

Tony took a sip from his cup, the coffee wasn’t bad. Not like that sludge that Gibbs liked to drink. Then he felt something in the pit of his stomach. Gibbs, the reason he had been in that bar. Unable to meet McGee’s gaze he countered, “What do you think I was doing?”

Tim sat down in a chair and contemplated the man on his floor. Had Tony gone to that bar hoping to be picked up? “I have a pretty good idea. I just want to know … why?”

Tony finished his coffee and after three tries finally managed to stand up. “Look, prob …Tim. Thanks for your help. It wasn’t really necessary. I think … I think I’ll just go now.” 

Tony actually sounded sincere. McGee pursed his lips and considered. His mind focused in on a few things he had noticed recently, but had rejected as being silly. The looseness of Tony’s trousers of late, for one. The way he was always sneaking glances at … . Nah, it couldn’t be. “Tony,” he called before DiNozzo could open the door. “You and … Gibbs?”

Tony leaned his head against the door. “Don’t be silly. Of course not me and Gibbs,” he whispered.

“But you want it to be?” Tim hazarded a guess.

Tony spared a hard glance at McGee. “I swear if you say anything …”

McGee backed away. “I wouldn’t. But if you want … why were you …?”

Tony leaned heavily against the door. “I don’t know,” he admitted, turning around and rubbing the back of his neck. “I just wanted to see what it would be like.” His face turned red.

Tony looked so dejected that Tim actually felt sorry for him. If that was all Tony wanted, he could happily oblige. He moved closer to Tony, pressing his body against him. It was Tony’s fault he hadn’t gotten lucky tonight, the least Tony could do was make it up to him. “If you promise not to say anything.” Tim breathed into Tony’s ear. “I’ll be happy to show you.”

“Oh, probie,” Tony moaned into his ear.

Tim pulled away. “Don’t call me that.” Then he gripped Tony at the back of his neck and shut him up the way he had earlier. Tony was soon enthusiastically rubbing against him, putty in his hands. “Come on,” Tim said, taking Tony by the arm, leading him to the bedroom.

Tony stopped at the doorway. “Ah, what do we do now?” he asked uncertainly. 

“Now you get undressed,” Tim suggested, already removing his own clothing. He paused to ask, “Unless you want me to do it for you.”

“Ah, no,” Tony said hurriedly.

McGee licked his lips in anticipation. Tony worked out and looked positively delectable. 

Tony noticed the rapt look on McGee’s face. He snickered, proud of how he looked. He stood there wondering what to do next. It wasn’t long until he found out. The two were not much different in height. 

McGee moved in pinning Tony to the wall and forcefully invaded his mouth. He brought his hands around Tony, squeezing and massaging his ass as he ground their pelvises together. Tony was writhing against him, turning him on like he’d never been turned on before. With a bit of maneuvering he got Tony down on the bed. 

McGee looked down at the man, moaning beneath him. In spite of what everyone thought Tim McGee was no fool. He knew he would never get another chance like this and he was going to take what he could while he had it. He knew when he finished with him, Tony would have no complaints. Now just were to start?

Tony seemed to like it when he kissed him, so McGee started there, moving his lips to nip an earlobe, then sucked a red spot under his chin. Let him explain that away. Then he moved down to his chest area, giving special attention to the pert nipples.

“Oh god…that feels so good,” moaned Tony, his hands gripping the sheets. “Oh, Probie.”

Irritated McGee nipped him – hard.

“Ow, whatcha do that for?” Tony complained, his hand rubbing the sore tit. Tim glared at him and Tony got the message – no more probie. “Sorry.”

Tim moved Tony’s hand and gave the tit an apologetic lick before suckling it. Some guys liked that, some didn’t. Tony evidently did. While he was paying attention to Tony’s chest his hands were not idle. He stroked Tony’s erection and when he played with Tony’s testicles, Tony began to quiver. Tony was moaning again, his breathing heavy. He might be new to all this but Tony was taking to it like a duck to water.

Tim abandoned the chest area, moving his lips over the flat stomach. Then he came to the prize. He stroked it lightly, stunned by the size. He glanced up at Tony’s face, not surprised to find that Tony’s eyes were shut tight. One last light stroke of the swollen cock and his mouth engulfed it, taking it all in at one time. 

Tony’s eyes opened in astonishment, his entire body arched off the bed. It was as if an electrical shock had passed through his body. Tony had evidently not gotten any lately. Tim moved his mouth up and down the stiff shaft before sucking. One- two – three sucks and Tony was exploding into his mouth shouting Jethro as he came. Tim worked the shaft, milking it of every last drop. When he was done he pulled back. He wasn’t really surprised that Tony had called out Gibbs name, after all Gibbs was the one Tony lusted after, what stunned him was the fact that he used Gibbs' first name. Not Gibbs or even boss. Tony was out of it, probably unaware of what he had said. In fact he looked positively sated. Tim could probably do anything he wanted with him.

Tim looked down at his own throbbing cock. He leaned over Tony’s lax body, opened the draw to his nightstand and removed a tube of K-Y jelly and a condom. “Turn over, Tony,” he commanded as he slapped the tube into his palm three times.

Tony’s eyes popped open. “Why?” he asked apprehensively.

“I thought you wanted to find out what gay sex was like?” Tim’s tone was reasonable, stroking his cock, excited by the thought of entering Tony.

Tony watched. He gulped. “Ah, couldn’t I just do to you what you just did to me?”

Tim considered it, as his hand continued to minister to his ever growing organ. It would be nice, but there was no way he was going to let Tony get his mouth around his cock. He didn’t trust Tony not to nip him to get back for McGee’s biting his tit. Besides what he planned would be more fun. “I tell you what. If you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

“Okay,” Tony squeaked as he turned over, burying his head in the pillow.

Tim had always admired Tony’s ass, having surreptitiously scoped it out on various occasions. It had been especially hard not to notice how delectable it was when Tony was down on his hands and knees examining some crime scene. He stroked it, feeling Tony shiver, before removing his hand. He pushed Tony’s thighs apart, then opened the tube and spread some of the gel on his fingers. Tim let out an exasperating sigh. He could feel Tony’s thigh muscles tighten and knew that would not be the only part of Tony that was tight. He needed Tony relaxed. 

Taking the gel, he coated the area around Tony’s anus, lightly stroking not penetrating. Tony relaxed slightly. Tony had bravely taken his head out of the pillow and was watching over his shoulder. Tim surged up, capturing the quacking lips, tonguing him. Tony seemed to like that a lot, he relaxed even more. Taking a chance Tim pushed his finger into the opening. Tony tensed up again. More tongue action worked the trick, and Tim’s finger pushed further in going straight for the special nub that would give Tony pleasure. 

Tony moaned his enjoyment into Tim’s mouth, evidently deciding it felt good, very good. Tony was once again putty in McGee’s hands. Tim stretched him, hitting the nub every third stroke, just to keep him excited. Finally he withdrew, pleased with the moan of disappointment that escaped Tony’s lips. He ripped open the condom, rolling it down over his erection, then reached for his pillow and stuffed it under Tony’s groin, raising his ass. Positioning himself behind Tony, he coated his cock and rubbed it up and down the crease before pushing into the anal cavity.

Tony bucked up, groaning as the pain hit. Tim stopped. Tony was unbelievable tight; he stroked Tony’s back comforting. “It’s okay. The pain’s going to disappear in just a second,” he murmured, then he thrust forward hitting Tony’s prostate.

“Oh, yessss,” Tony moaned, his hands gripping the pillow under his head tightly and pushing back wanting that spot hit again. 

McGee obliged him, but slowly, not wanting to damage Tony. He pulled Tony up so that he was on his knees, the better to get to the choice spot. Reaching around he gathered up Tony’s lax cock, pumping it as he thrust leisurely in and out. Tony soon came again, his anal muscles rippling around Tim’s cock. He would have loved to prolong it, but since this was Tony’s first time, felt it would be better that he didn’t. Timing being everything, and Tim a master of it, he thrust in one more – two more – three more times, before erupting into the spasming hole and collapsing on Tony’s back. 

When he had the strength, Tim checked Tony to make sure he was okay. Tony was out like a light, his mouth open in his sleep. Tim slid off the bed, heading for the bathroom. He was soon back with a warm cloth. Gibbs might not know how Tony felt about him, but he would still probably kill McGee if Tony was damaged. Wiping Tony down, Tim was pleased to notice no harm, just a slight reddening around the anal opening. 

Tim returned to the bathroom, showered, brushed his teeth and put on his pajamas before heading back to his bed. Tony was spread nakedly across his bed, looking ever so erotic, ready to be taken again. Squelching that thought, Tim pushed Tony to one side, slid in under the covers, using his arm as a pillow, his was currently still nestled under Tony’s hips. Tomorrow would be a day of reckoning. 

NCIS

Tim turned over in his sleep, slinging his arm over and hitting a warm body. His eyes popped open. Tony!! He hurriedly pulled back, moving to sit-up on one side of the bed. McGee took a deep breath. He’d really done it this time. He had sex with Tony DiNozzo. Tony had been so willing, so compliant… so drunk. McGee sneaked a glance over his shoulder at Tony who, hands laced behind his head, was morosely staring at the ceiling. “Ah, Tony. How do you feel?” He asked with apprehension, back to the Tim McGee that NCIS knew.

Tony didn’t answer for quite awhile. “I’m not sure.” Then he turned on his side, his head propped on one hand. “You’re just full of unexpected surprises, Probie. Who’d of thunk it.”

McGee glared at him. Tony was back to being his overbearing self. Sure, it may have looked as if he’d acted out of character last night, but Tim was fully capable of taking charge when he wanted to. Considering what they had done last night, he was getting just a little tired being called probie. “I bet you never treated Kate the way the two of you treat me,” McGee accused.

Tony’s eyes took on a reminiscence quality. He had indeed treated Kate the way they were now treating McGee. Except he and Kate had never had sex, while he and McGee had. 

Tim’s eyes were fastened on Tony’s face, wondering what he was thinking. It would serve Tony right if Tim just sent him home. But then Tim’s devious mind went to work on yet another way to get revenge. Sex last night had been good. Very good. No! This was not a good thing. He would have to quit thinking lascivious thoughts about Tony. Tim’s eyes traveled down Tony’s sheet covered body. Don’t think about it. Don’t even think about it. Things would only get worse if he acted on his impulse. Tony was off limits. Damn, now Tony was stretching his body, the sheet that had covered him slipping. McGee reached over and pulled it down further, licking his lips. Was Tony being purposely provocative?

As if reading McGee’s mind, Tony shifted his body. A jolt of excitement ran though McGee’s body, finally centering in his groin. He was sure Tony knew what he was thinking because he was smiling that assured smile of his. The smile that Tim had managed for just a little while to rid from his face last night. The confident smile that said Tony knew he was irresistible. 

Perhaps it was time to call Tony’s bluff. McGee brought his hand to the inside of Tony’s knee and slid it up his thigh. Tony’s eyes followed McGee’s hand as McGee asked throatily, “Soooo, Tony. Did you enjoy last night.”

“Ummmm, yesss,” Tony said hesitantly as he watched McGee snatch up the lube from the night table. He was torn between wanting a repeat of last night and wishing it were Gibbs instead. “Ah we can … can’t afford to be … be late,” he said, his eyes unable to leave the tube McGee was now sensually caressing. 

Tony’s eyes were wide with anticipation Tim was pleased to notice, his erection hardening. It wasn’t that late. He might have to cut back on the preliminaries. It was regrettable; but he’d rather get down to the nitty gritty. Kicking off his pajama bottoms, Tim spread Tony’s thighs apart and slid in between them.

“I don’t know,” Tim said, spreading the gel on his fingers. “You could always say you had a flat tire,” he suggested. He slid his finger home finding the right spot on the first try.

Tony arched into the touch, his eyes closed. Tim took pity on Tony. Leaning over him, he whispered in Tony’s ears. “That’s right. Keep your eyes shut. Can you picture in your mind Gibbs running his hands up your thighs, stroking you.” Tony’s breath was coming in gasps now. “His fingers inside you. Hitting your prostate.” Tony obviously could imagine it. His morning erection was now flat against his stomach and McGee had not touched it at all. Who knew, maybe sometime in the future it would be Gibbs, Tim thought regretfully. In that case he might as well have whatever fun he could have while he could. Pushing Tony’s knees up to his chest, Tim added a second finger, expertly stretching Tony, making him ready.

“I don’t think … oh yes… Gibbs will believe that,” Tony gasped, as the fingers were withdrawn.

“Sure he will,” McGee asserted as he pulled Tony’s legs over his shoulders. 

Tony’s eyes popped open. “Ah, shouldn’t I turn over?”

Tim’s eye glinted wickedly. “Don’t you want … the total experience?” he asked, as he positioned himself and slid home.

“Ahhhhh.” Tony breathed as he was impaled. “Why…why are you so, umm, sure Gibbs will ah believe the flat…tire story?” he gasped between thrusts. 

Tim stopped in mid-thrust, surprised that Tony could carry on a conversation at a time like this. He leaned forward to tease Tony’s nipple before answering. “Well, we did leave…” he said as he went back to slowly thrusting into Tony’s body. “your car.” Another thrust. “at Mike’s.” In which case, Tony’s car probably did have a flat tire. Oh yes, this definitely felt good. A shame he couldn’t prolong it.

Tony was whimpering. McGee had the sudden unbidden thought of Kate smirking if she could see Tony now and it threw him off his stride.

“Don’t…don’t stop,” Tony gasped.

Boy, for someone who had never done this before, Tony was really getting into it. A couple of more good thrusts and Tony climaxed, McGee finding completion seconds later. The two of them lay there, recovering for a few minutes. 

Then Tony laughed. A little hysterical Tim thought as he let Tony’s legs down from his shoulders, and slipped from his body. Tim massaged the inside of Tony’s thighs, easing the soreness. “What’s so funny?”

Tony’s laughter died down. “Nothin,” he said somberly, he moved to sit up and winched. “I need to get home and change.” Tony gingerly got out of the bed, moving to retrieve his clothing, “gotta get to work, you know,” he mumbled. 

“Tony?” Tim called. He paused as Tony straightened up, his clothing held protectively to his chest. What could he say? Tony was probably having regrets already. Nothing Tim said now could change that. It was only natural, Tim supposed. Tony wanted Gibbs- bad enough that he’d gone to a gay bar to see what it would have been like. Well, now he knew. 

NCIS

McGee sat at his computer station and flicked on his monitor. He couldn’t help smirking as he remembered the morning’s activities. Gibbs had no idea what he was missing out on. Kate was hard at work at her desk, and thankfully Gibbs was not yet at his. McGee glanced at his watch. Tony was a half hour late.

“Hey, McGee. You look like the cat who ate the canary.” Tim looked up at Abby’s exuberant face. “Sooo, who was the lucky person?” she asked, leaning forward conspiratorially.

Just then Tony walked into the room. Tim couldn’t help noticing that Tony was wearing a turtleneck and guessed why. He watched as Tony sauntered to his desk and gingerly sat down. Trying hard to keep his expression and other things under control, McGee turned back to his keyboard, ignoring Abby. Big mistake.

Abby followed McGee’s eyes to Tony then turned them back to McGee. “McGee!!! No way. You and Tony?” she exclaimed.

“Keep your voice down,” McGee hissed anxiously, sending a surreptitious glance Tony’s way.

Abby gripped McGee by his tie and pulled him up from behind his computer console, her face just inches from Tim’s. “Are you crazy! Do you know the trouble you can get into for …” Abby was at a loss for words. “doing you know….with Tony!!! Are you forgetting Rule 12? Gibbs is going to kill you.” 

McGee was stunned by her reaction. He was also having trouble keeping his lower body hidden behind his desk. Kate was watching them, obviously curious. “Do you know something I don’t?” McGee asked.

Abby had this anguished look on her face. As if she was dying to tell him something but couldn’t.

Just then Gibbs walked past, coffee cup in hand. “Problem, Abs?” he asked before sliding into his chair.

Abby let loose her grip on McGee’s tie, her hand smoothing it to his chest. “Ah no, Bossman. No problem,” she said with fake brightness.

“Then perhaps you could find something to do besides harassing my agents,” Gibbs suggested, sipping his coffee.

Her eyes shot daggers at McGee and she mouthed, “I want details - later.” Before walking away and McGee had the sick feeling that later would not be good. McGee regained his seat; at least his erection was now under control.

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs barked, not looking up. “You’re late.”

Tony jumped up, moving to stand in front of Gibbs desk. “Sorry, Boss, flat tire.”

Tim glanced across to Kate as she sat with rapt attention watching Tony, evidently looking forward to Tony’s getting dressed down. McGee bit his lower lip. Perhaps he should come to Tony’s aid. Nah. That would look suspicious.

“Flat tire, huh,” Gibbs said dubiously, eyeing the younger man speculatively.

“Honest,” Tony said, looking innocent as he crossed his heart. McGee had been right; he did have a flat when he stopped at Mike’s to pick up his car. How had the probie known?

“I’ll let it go,” Gibbs said. “This time.”

Tony let out a breath of relief as he turned away. He’d gotten of lightly and he knew it.

“Flat tire, Tony?” Kate repeated as he passed her on his way to his desk. “That’s rather lame.”

Tony ignored her, but he couldn’t help sending a snarky grin to McGee, delighted to see him blush and look away. Now that was the probie he was familiar with. Not the take charge man from last night, not to mention this morning. Speaking of this morning, Tony thought, as he lowered himself into his chair, he was going to be sore for some time to come. “Hey, probie.” Tony called across the room. “Got any plans for tonight.”

McGee was shocked. Was Tony suggesting they get together again. “Maybe,” he said hesitantly, sure Tony got the message that he was willing. He had a few things he thought Tony should be aware of. McGee had watched Gibbs’ face as Tony had turned away and recognized the expression he saw flash across it. Maybe, just maybe, Tony’s obsession with Gibbs wasn’t one sided after all, especially if you took Abby’s comments into consideration.

McGee turned his attention back to his keyboard. He could bring it to Tony’s attention tonight, give him some pointers. Who knew how long it would take before the two finally got together. In the mean time, he was more then willing to tutor Tony in the fine art of man-on-man sex. Regretfully, he thought that if things worked out for Tony, he would have to find enjoyment elsewhere. McGee doubted the Gibbs would be willing to share.

Now his only problem was figuring out just how much to tell Abby.


End file.
